The Scientific Core exists to facilitate the scientific project within the Program. The materials and reagents provided by the Scientific Core are purified from natural and recombinant sources and infectious prions. The services provided by the Scientific Core include DMA sequencing, production of PrP antibodies, transgenic mouse screening, and biochemical analysis. This Core will be directed by Dr. Giuseppe Legname, an Assistant Adjunct Professor who has been at UCSF for 5 years. Dr. Legname has extensive expertise in molecular biology, immunology, protein expression, fermentation biology and biochemistry. He is currently directing the Scientific Cores of other program grants in Dr. Prusiner's laboratory. Dr. Legname will direct the preparation of recombinant PrP variants and recombinant antibodies that will be expressed in cell cultures and purified for use in the various projects, assisted by Mr. Patrick Culhane and Mr. Josh Sussman. The preparation of purified prions has been carried out in Dr. Prusiner's laboratory for many years and has been supervised by Ms. Ana Serban for more than a decade, with the assistance of Mr. Culhane. Ms. Serban will also supervise the production of PrP antibodies. The screening of transgenic mice will be carried out by Mr. Sussman under the supervision of Dr. Kurt Giles, Assistant Adjunct Professor. Dr. Legname will supervise any biochemical analysis required by all the Projects and Cores. All these activities are currently being carried out very successfully in Dr. Prusiner's laboratory through the efforts of the highly experienced and skilled personnel referred to above.